powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhinosnorus
Rhinosnorus is a Rhino/sleep-themed Nighlok that appears in the two final two episodes of Power Rangers Samurai, appearing as the primary antagonist of the penultimate episode "Broken Dreams" and the secondary antagonist of the final episode "The Ultimate Duel", he is also the final monster of that season. Character History Rhinosnorus was first dispatched by Master Xandred to induce good dreams. Although Jayden brushed Mentor Ji's explanation off as it "not being a bad thing", Ji warned him that Rhinosnorus could eat the dream incarnations of his now-dreaming victims, where they would never wake again. He attempted to consume as many of his victims as possible but was defeated by Mike and Kevin. He then retreated back to the Netherworld, much to Master Xandred's anger. He is kicked out of the Netherworld by Master Xandred for complaining. After being powered up, he battles the rangers except Jayden (who is battling Deker) and is destroyed by Kevin's Hydro Bow attack. He grows into a Mega-monster, and but he is then destroyed with the Samurai Megazord. Rhinosnorus later attended a Halloween party in the Nighlok Heaven where he recounts his battles with the Samurai Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: '''Rhinosnorus can teleport to any location at will. * '''Mooger Summoning: '''Rhinosnorus can summon an army of Moogers to aid him in battle. * '''Hop and Bop: '''Rhinosnorus will rapid jump all the while attack the enemy with great force. * '''Mist Blower: '''On Rinosnorus' left hand is a fish-like blower, for which he can fire an oneiric mist at his enemies that makes people go to sleep and enter a dream state, if the Mist Blower is destroyed, the people will leave the Dream World and wake up immediately. ** '''Dream Entering: He can enter the Dream World at any time by opening a portal that resembles twinkling stars on a purplish space background. Afterwards, he will enter the dream world. ** Dream Travel: Rhinosnourus can also use this to travel to places in the Dream World faster. ** Dream Changing: If Rhinosnorus is in the dream world, he can make anything happen, including making people have bad dreams and making giant boulders chase after people. Arsenal *'Dream Sword:' Rhinosnorus is equipped with a Sword in battle. Notes * Unlike his Japanese counterpart, he was not defeated by Blue Super Samurai Mode and Claw Armor Megazord with the Samurai Battle Cannon when giant as the Black Box is not ready until Super Samurai. * Like Arachnitor and Robtish, He appears in 3 episodes. * Rhinosnorus' name comes from the words in that order Rhino, Snore '''and '''Taurus. It actual makes sense due to what he is based on, as well as what his abilities are. * Rhinosnorus is the first rhino themed monster in the Neo-Saban era, followed by Osogain in Super Megaforce and later Rygore in Super Ninja Steel. * Like with fellow sleep-inducing monster Somnibot (from the Zeo episode Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers), Rhinosnorus' puns and metaphors are based on sleep and bedtime, e.g. "Time to turn out the lights!". This is echoed a few seasons later with Nightmare from Dino Super Charge. **Somnibot's powers are also nearly identical to his, except Rhinosnorus does not sing a lullaby as he is casting his spell, while she herself does sing. Somnibot also doesn't consume the dream incarnations of those she puts to sleep; she, for example, put several picnickers to sleep in Angel Grove Park before laughing and heading to the riverbed, leaving her victims alone to sleep peacefully. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 19:' Broken Dreams **'Episode 20:' The Ultimate Duel **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Nighloks Category:Master Xandred's Monsters Category:PR Final Monster Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Rhino Themed Villains